Exposed
by Taka and Keichirou
Summary: +Complete+ Fujima's love exposed


****

Exposed!

Fujima, captain and coach to the Shoyo basketball team, clapped his hands together, "Ok! Pack up, practice's over." "Good work, miina-san,"he slapped a few guys on the back as they walked off, but noticing Hanagata standing still, he stopped. The center looked over to him, his fists clenched tightly. In his mind, a confusing swirl of thoughts ran through as he pondered on how to talk to his long-lusted-over love. Fujima came quietly to him, "Dai jor pbu?" Stammering, Hanagata took his glasses off, "ahhh, hai, hai." Fujima smiled, wondering, and turned to leave, but Hanagata grabbed him by the arm, "Kenji-kun. Can I…….. speak to you alone? Onegai?" 

Lifting his eyebrows, Fujima nodded.

~*~

Outside the Shoyo gym, four guys were secretly spying, and grinning hentaily, as they see Fujima and Hanagata walked together into the woods.

A familiar red-head loomed behind the four, "Narni?", and the four fell over in surprise. "Ooiiiiiiii, Hanamichi, don't scare us like that," complained Yohei, rubbing his butt, as the others muttered in agreement. Sakuragi grinned, and held up his hand, "Komen, hehahahehe. Neh, what are you all doing here?" he stood up, "Hah, peeping at girls again, ah? Nyahahahahahaha……oi!" The others jumped over him, thrusting him onto the ground, clamping his mouth shut as the furious Sakuragi struggled.

"Ssshhhhhhhh," they chorused, "They'll hear you…." Takamiya peered at him, "Then, what are YOU doing here? Shouldn't you be at practice….wait till Gori catch you playing hooky….." Sakuragi laughed, "tensai Sakuragi don't need practice unlike that Rukawa. With me on the team, we'll win against Shoyo next week. Anyway, a tensai….like me…..have to sometimes check out the opponent….but… of course," he smugly waved his hand, "They are no match for this super tensai!!!"

Yohei shook his head, then he looked around, "oi!! Come on!" and the gang dragged the blur Sakuragi after the two disappearing Shoyo members.

~*~

Head bowed, hands in his pockets, one shoe slowly nudging the ground, Hanagata bit his lower lip, as Fujima sighed, "Narni des ka?" he said sofly. Hanagata, his back slightly shaking as he stood with his back facing Fujima, "Boku..I…I saw you with those girls today…..," tears welled up in his eyes, "I just……I just wanna know……," his voice broke out in sobs, trying to control the unbearable agony ripping through his heart, "Wa kata! Wa kataie mashta, Kenji-kun! I can never satisfy you…..not like that………temo……kitse," he cursed, " Oh god, boku aishte Kenji-kun!! I love you!……..I can't…….I just..kome…kome.."

Fujima wrapped his arms tight around Hanagata's waist, his head resting gently on his back, "Toru…..Toru….ssshhhhhhh. We haven't be close lately…….I know…….I'm sorry…..ok? Toru?" Fujima let go, turning the crying Hanagata around, and held his face in one hand, wiping off tears with the other, " Neh, you look better like that. Don't cry, ok?"

Hanagata collapsed onto the ground, grasping his love to him, as Fujima cradled his boyfriend's head lying against his chest, " Toru, you'll always be my one and only……my first love. I'll never leave you, I promise, neh," he lifted Hanagata's head to smile into his eyes, "and this'll be proof of my promise," he then moved towards Hanagata, pushing him to the ground, slipping his hand underneath his shirt, as the other groped below, gently caressing some soft parts. His lips trailed along the curve of Hanagata's jaw, before passionately kissing him on the mouth. His hip moved forward, thrusting……Hanagata moaned……..

~*~

Five shocked guys stared with open wide eyes, jaws on the ground as they witnessed the indescribable ….*a chibi Sakuragi popped up, "and very hentai…"* scene before them. Yohei sat back, drawing the others in , "aii." His hand swept through his hair, "I thought there was something…but I didn't think they were doing THAT. Who knew that Fujima and Hanagata were into yaoi…..it almost makes it sorry for the girls….ooiii…Hanamichi….what are you doing..??" Sakuragi did not hear, as he was grinning evilly, a plan hatching in his mind……….

~*~

As a mysterious shadow went around Kanagawa prefecture, our reporter here (dedicated to give you the latest news about our favourite basketball playing guys) noted several cries of shock and surprise………..

"NARNI!!!?????" the Ryonan team exclaimed. Hikoichi flipped up his notebook, "Unbelieveable!! Yosh, check!" Sendoh quietly nudged open-mouthed Koshino in the sides.

Maki called out, "OK, let's go…1,2,1,2,1,2……." The Kainan team resumed their training as their captain laughed next to Kiyota who was stunned. Maki grinned, "iiya, I knew it. Come on, Kainan!"

Huddles of girls were bawling in the streets, "SORNNA!!!!!awwwwaaaahhhh……..masaka!!!!!!!!" As one or two fainted in a wave, their love torn friends rushed to them…….

Rukawa lifted his head from his nap, "Eh?" and promptly went back to his dreams. Haruko stopped in her tracks to the gym, "Hon tor? Shi ra nai….."

Shoyo was in disbelief, silence reigned in the gym, with only the sound of a basketball falling to the floor…….

Yohei and his gang looked around, scratching their heads at the chaos. Takamiya raised his eyebrows, "ehhhh, how did they find out….."

The others chorused, "HANAMICHI!"

"Nyawahhhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" howled the self-proclaimed tensai. Sakuragi Hanamichi was congratulating himself on his supposedly brilliant plan to expose the yaoi (though sweet) relationship of the Shoyo captain and his center, and thus make them lose the match in confusion, and thus making Sakuragi look good in front of his 51st crush Haruko….(the red head is now picturing the chibis Shoyo lovers running around clinging to each other, while a big chibi sakuragi was being proclaimed sat, fbi, nba, nnp, tvp….oh, sorry, it's MVP, with a cute chibi haruko hugging him). He was suddenly knocked over when Akagi punched him on the head, "CONCENTRATE," he growled, as the red head rubbed his head in annoyance. Sakuragi was about to yell back, when two silhouettes fell on him. His eyes trailed to the door…..it was Fujima and Hanagata, with Yohei and the rest screeching to a halt right behind.

The Shoyo center was tense….when news had broke out about his love with Fujima, he thought that it was all over. _Kenji-kun never did like publicity…though he basks in attention…_Hanagata glanced at his companion.._kakoiie…he's so cute….I could just hug him now…..no..no…I musn't….what'll I do now….I don't even know if he's mad that people found out about us….what if he breaks up with me because of this…sigh…it's all HIS fault….._he trembled in anger at seeing the red head sitting on the floor.._so calm…..that baga…..kitsu.._

A gentle hand touched his shoulder, "Come," said Fujima softly, then he called out, "oiii! Sakuragi!" The two walked over to him as the others looked on, Yohei and the rest stood still, in anticipation for a fight. Fujima neared Sakuragi, his face passive, then his hand clamped down on Sakuragi's head. Yohei was ready to go to his friend's defense, when the Shoyo captain leaned down and gave the surprised Sakuragi a kiss….

"AHHHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! NARNI!!! NARNI, NARNI, NARNI!!!!!!!!!" Sakuragi wiped his mouth in a frenzy to rub out the taste of Fujima, while spitting a few times, his face contorted comically chibi style. Suddenly he looked up, and fell back in utter dismay, his hands twitching, "Har…Haruko………..sorrna…….," his eyes grew wide, then he jumped up with a bang, "Haruko……it's not what you think…….iiya….."

Fujima laughed carefreely…Sakuragi turned to him, his eyes narrowed in anger……and the Shoyo ace slapped him on the back, all the while smiling, "I guess I must thank you, eh, Sakuragi?" Everyone in the gym lifted an eyebrow, _what are they doing_ thought Akagi huffily, while Ayako sighed, _ai yai yai…this Sakuragi Hanamichi is such a troublemaker_. Foxy Rukawa responded with his usual _duago_, as Hanagata just stared at his lover….

Fujima walked over and took Hanagata by the arm, then he looked back, "Arigato, Sakuragi….it was hard for us to show," he grinned, "now that you've told everybody…..Toru and I don't have to hide it anymore, neh Toru?" Hanagata nodded dumbly, "anyway, that kiss will be enough, won't it, Sakuragi? Ja ne…" he walked off with the tall center in tow, waving one hand to Sakuragi……..

Later that week, Shohoku won against Shoyo, but Sakuragi was thrown out with five fouls before half time, because he was too nervous to play properly with all the hidden smiles that the Shoyo captain gave him. As usual, Rukawa stole the spotlight, ^and the attention of Haruko^, with his bold and brilliant plays, making Sakuragi sulk in a corner, while the Shoyo lovers flirted with each other……………

Sukunami Taka


End file.
